


Grey Fire

by BladedPyroMania97



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Another moved fic, F/M, Gonna go back and edit to third person for here later, I might go back and do a prequel, I miss this fandom, I really should, Spy falls for enemy trope, not sorry in the slightest, so much cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedPyroMania97/pseuds/BladedPyroMania97
Summary: Pyro ends up in New Vestroia after falling into a crack in time and space. Once there she agrees to spy on the Vexos, but she ends up falling for one of the enemies trying to help out.





	1. New Vestroia

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bladedpyromania97
> 
> Gonna link my Tumblr so people can follow for updates.

I sighed as I walked the streets. It had been several years since the Bakugan had left Earth, and I still missed my friends, Darkus Black Mage and Haos White Mage. And it had been a while since I had seen my twin brother, as well. I would have loved to visit, but Shun was off training in the mountains. I couldn't complain, though. Life was still good, but I wasn't sure of what to think of where to go or what to do. I couldn't go and have a Bakugan Brawl, as the Bakugan were on New Vestroia thanks to Drago's sacrifice to save pretty much everything from Naga and complete destruction.  
Before I could even begin to think of what was going on, some sort of rift opened and sucked me in. When I reached the other side, I was in some sort of forest. There was something familiar about it. However, I saw several small balls floating up into a ship of sorts. I grabbed one, holding on when I realized that the balls were Bakugan. I was on New Vestroia. I didn't know what I grabbed, but I wasn't going to let it go to wherever the others were being taken. I sighed in relief when the ship left, opening my hand. A Pyrus Bakugan sat in my hand. It opened, revealing a Dragon like creature. I hadn't used Pyrus, but I was going to help the Bakugan. I couldn't let them suffer.  
"Are you one of those horrid Vestals?" The Bakugan asked.  
"Vestals?" I asked. "Oh, they must be... no, no. I'm a human. My name is Pyro Kazami. I'm going to help you. However I can."  
"I see. I am Pyrus Viper Helios." The Bakugan said.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Some time later, after doing my best to survive in the wilderness, I found a building. Curiosity got the best of me, and I approached. Three people, two boys and a girl, paused and stared at me. I gave a warm smile, trying to be more or less friendly and nonthreatening. The girl had pale brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes. One of the boys had bright magenta hair, and blue eyes. He had something of a tan. The last boy had grey hair and lavender eyes. They all seemed startled by my appearance.  
"Hi." I said in a friendly tone. "I'm Pyro Kazami."  
The lavender haired boy grinned as a Haos Bakugan opened on his shoulder--one I knew. He somehow had Runo's Blade Tigrerra! He immediately bowed. "I'm Baron Leltoy! It's nice to meet one of the Battle Brawlers! Tigrerra and White Mage told me so much about you!"  
I blinked. "White Mage? Is she ok?"  
Baron suddenly flinched. "Ah... She... uh..."  
"Baron, wait. Are you sure about this?" The girl said.  
"I mean no harm. I arrived here a few days ago." I explained. "I can't even seem to Brawl here. Has something changed since I last Brawled?"  
They all looked at me, shocked. The girl narrowed her eyes. "A lot has changed. Hasn't that Bakugan on your shoulder told you anything?"  
"If you mean that the Bakugan were all scooped up, I know. I saw it. But that doesn't change that I've been wandering around for days and trying to figure out what's going on." I said. "And whatever happened concerning White Mage... I'm not upset with you guys. Besides, if Tigrerra trusts you, so do I."  
"Pyro, it is good to see you again." Tigrerra said. "We can trust her, Mira. Pyro will help if asked."  
I nodded. "Just tell me what's going on, and I'll do whatever I can to help. If the Bakugan are in trouble, tell me how to Brawl. Helios and I will do everything we can. Right, Helios?"  
"I guess..." Helios said, sounding tired.   
I sighed softly. I was not used to Pyrus Bakugan at all. Mira, the girl, handed me a device and introduced herself and her grey haired companion as Ace. They called themselves the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance, and they were fighting to free the Bakugan from the Vestals, who saw the creatures as nothing but circus animals. It seemed like a mere misconception that had to be fixed, but the issue was that no one was showing that the Bakugan were actually intelligent. And even if they were, it was being covered up very well.  
"What we need is an inside source." Ace said calmly. "If we had someone to tell us what was going on with the Vexos from the inside, it would help us greatly."  
"I could do it." I chirped. "I'm not experienced with Pyrus Bakugan, but I can still Brawl."  
Helios huffed. "You mean to tell me that your name is Pyro, but you don't Brawl with Pyrus Bakugan?"  
"Why--WHY--does EVERYONE make that joke?!" I yelled in response. "It's not that funny!"  
Tigrerra laughed. "It kind of is. But we do appreciate the offer."  
It took several days for me to adjust to Brawling with a Gauntlet. It was incredibly different, and especially with a Pyrus Bakugan. But when I adjusted to Helios and Brawling, I left for Alpha City. I would join the Vexos to help the Resistance. Made perfect sense to me.


	2. The Second Pyrus Vexos

I sighed when I stepped into the arena yet again. The final round in the tournament to join the Vexos. I was both looking forward to it, and not looking forward to it. I was looking forward to it because I hadn't Brawled in so long. But there was a chance that I could lose Helios if I were to fail. I had to be careful, but I couldn't do things normally. I was too used to Black Mage and White Mage--too used to Darkus with Haos support in general--and that would screw me over if I went about things like that. I tugged my hood further over my face. It was too bright. I was forced to wear a cloak to protect my eyes and pale flesh. Being a light sensitive albino was extremely useless to me at times. Or all the time.  
A man with blue hair walked into the arena, staring me down with green eyes. He was dressed in brown and orange. According to what I was told by Mira, this was the Vexos' Subterra Brawler, Gus Grav. He was supposedly the second strongest.  
"What's wrong? Nervous?" He asked.  
"You wish." I remarked, huffing a laugh. "I hope you actually give me a proper Brawl. I could barely get a warm up against those others. But that might just be because I had time to practice."  
Gus blinked, then smirked. "You should take that hood off. Let the audience see you."  
"I would, but unfortunately, I'm too pale and sensitive to the light. I can't get distracted!"  
I put my Gauntlet on my arm, stretching. Gus did the same.  
"Gauntlet--Power Strike!" We both yelled.  
I set a Gate Card, humming. "Ready, my friend? Bakugan Brawl! Now, stand, Pyrus Viper Helios!"  
I couldn't help but grin at the sight of Helios flexing his wings. I was glad he was on my side. The spikes and thick skin were pretty intimidating. Then again, I was used to less intimidating Bakugan. Helios was strict attack from what I'd seen from of him. Gus sent out a Subterra Primo Vulcan. I took a breath. I could end this fairly quickly if this was like the other Brawls and Mira had been talking everything up, but something deep within me was telling me that this wasn't the case. I paused, sizing up the Bakugan before me.  
"A Viper Helios?" Gus asked. "How did you get that?"  
"I happened to find him when I got here." I shrugged. "Helios, let's start this show, shall we?! Ability Activate--Maximun Quasar!"  
Helios gained 300 G's and sent a jet of fire towards Vulcan. Gus huffed. "Fine. Ability Activate--Viblow!"   
The ground began to glow as 200 of the G's Helios had gained quickly transferred to the Subterra Bakugan. While Helios' attack landed, it didn't seem anything had happened. I twitched. "Helios, I need you to trust me on this!"  
I knew the move I wanted to pull was risky, and not at all a Pyrus strategy, but I could see that I had no chance of winning without it. I took a deep breath, trying to soothe my nerves. I could pull it off. I had before. It had almost cost me both White and Black Mage, but it was my best shot.  
"Double Ability Activate!" Gus shouted. "Screw Impact plus Titan Knuckle!"  
I watched the 400 G's transfer and glared. I had to time this perfectly. I had a couple of seconds to do this.   
/Three... two... one... NOW!!!/ I thought.  
"Triple Ability Activate!" I ordered. "General Quasar plus Nova Defenser plus Fusion Ability Omega!!"  
I watched the flames overtake Vulcan, every muscle in my body tense, and every nerve felt fried and overworked. I had to cover my eyes to shield them from the light of the explosion, then blinked at what I saw. Helios was returned to my palm, Gus picking Vulcan up. I grinned at the sight.  
"Good Brawl, Gus." I said, bowing my head.  
"Indeed it was. Show your face, Brawler! Introduce yourself to your new fans!" Gus said. He seemed rather pleased with the results.  
I pulled the hood down, waving. I couldn't help but wonder if it was genuine adrenaline and excitement, or if I was a better actress than I had expected. "I am Pyro Kazami, Brawler of Pyrus! I'm pleased to meet you guys!"  
Gus led me down a long corridor, into a large room. Several others were waiting.  
"Ah... hello." I said pleasantly.  
"Gus, are you sure that she's a Pyrus Brawler?" A woman with blue hair and eyes asked. She was dressed in blue and her demeanor was cold. Mira called her Mylene Pharaoh. "That was a Darkus strategy that she used."  
I smirked. "I wasn't always a Pyrus Brawler. Darkus used to be my Attribute with Haos support. But I haven't seen Darkus Black Mage or Haos White Mage since I got to New Vestroia."  
Everyone seemed to flinch at that, save the one dressed in red.  
"Wait... You're that Pyro Kazami?!" A pink haired male with green eyes yelped. Lync Volan, if I remembered correctly.  
"What other albino Pyro Kazami could there be, exactly?" I asked. "And that Darkus strategy has a name: Grey Fire. I invented it."  
"Wait..." A white haired guy with red eyes said. Shadow Prove. "Your name is Pyro, but you were a Darkus Brawler? Shouldn't you have always used Pyrus?"  
I groaned loudly. "For the love of... Twin Helios! I have heard that /far/ too many times! Sometimes from my twin brother, but still...! It's not funny!"  
"It makes sense. To a point." Mylene said. "But why would someone who helped save Vestroia want to join us?"  
I huffed a laugh, closing my eyes. "I miss Brawling, if I'm honest. While I recognize I may not find my original partners, I will search for them so that I might Brawl with them again. I trust my Helios completely, but I'm not entirely used to Pyrus."  
"Now, now, Mylene. From now on, Pyro is one of us." The one in red, Spectra Phantom, said. "To think we got another Pyrus Brawler... and one who turned her back on everything she once stood for. How ruthless."


	3. Naga Lives

"Hey, Pyro." Shadow chirped as I picked up my book. I wasn't scheduled for a Brawl for a while, I was in a bad place to contact Ace, Baron and Mira, and meet and greets with the fans had wiped me out. Unfortunately, Shadow had made it a point to try to talk in my relaxation time. "You seem rather fond of Spectra, don't you?"  
"Shadow, do you have to try to bother me with this when I'm trying to recover from overexcited fans?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Besides, I would like to master a new healing spell. It should help me with some personal issues."  
"Aw, right. You're doomed to eternal sunburns without that cloak." The white haired Vestal chuckled. "But seriously, there are already rumors that you and Spectra are a thing~"  
"I should hope you're not feeding those rumors, Shadow." I warned. "Healing isn't the only thing I'm good for."  
"I would never...! ... confirm those rumors."  
"Shadow!" I stood, putting my book down. "What did you tell them?!"  
"Only that you two would be cute together. Everyone seems to agree with that!" Shadow sang.  
I stood, glaring. Shadow seemed to take the hint and fled. Just as I sat down, Spectra stepped into the room. "Ah, there you are Pyro. I was looking for you. Would you come with me?"  
I whined, forcing myself to my feet. I hadn't gotten any rest, and now I probably had to make another appearance for the fans. "Of course, Spectra..."  
"I apologize. You look tired." Spectra said calmly. "At least this time, we don't have to deal with fans."  
"Yeah, that's good. I need a break. Too many fan appearances in too little time." I muttered, lowering my head.  
Spectra nodded, leading me to what I could only assume was his room. "Please, sit. I mean you no harm. I only wish too speak."  
"Well, that's good. Then again, after what Shadow told me, I can't say I'm too thrilled for conversation." I sat down on the nearest chair, letting him sit on his bed.  
"And what he told you?" The Pyrus Brawler asked, sounded curious.  
"Apparently, we've been making so many appearances together, people are starting to think that we're together. But that's besides the point. What did you want to talk about?" I asked.  
He chuckled. "Would you allow me to see your Bakugan for a moment? Gus has some suspicions about it, and I was wondering if its who I believe it is."  
I blinked, but handed over my Helios. I had to show him trust. If he thought for even a second that I wasn't on his side, my cover would be blown. Helios remained shut in Spectra's hand. My partner didn't seem to care enough about our mission to pretend to trust the strongest Vexos. I couldn't help but be a little anxious.  
However, an identical Bakugan opened just over Spectra's shoulder. "Wait... brother?"  
At that, my Helios opened. "You're alive?!"  
The two Bakugan suddenly started flying around each other, chattering loudly. I couldn't help but smile, recognizing what was going on. They were reacting the same way Shun and I did when we were apart for a while.  
"Oh, they're twins." I said, giggling softly.  
"I figured they were related." Spectra said. "This is exactly what Gus was thinking. It's no question how you were able to get used to a Pyrus Bakugan so quickly. Though you used your own Darkus technique."  
I shrugged. "Grey Fire was a strategy I developed to avoid using one of Black Mage's Abilities, Black Flower."  
I didn't want to add that it was an Ability that would not only cost my life, but Black Mage's as well, or that the result of sealing away that particular Ability was having Naga sealed inside me. The White Bakugan had done so in order to avoid being completely destroyed. But there was more to it than that. If I hadn't fought for my body and soul as hard as I had, if I didn't have my twin brother at my side, Naga would have used me to finish what he started. He was still in my soul, trying to get out. Of that, I was certain. If Dr. Michael hadn't created those pills, there was no doubt that I would have been taken over.  
"How did you recognize the bond of twins?" Spectra's Helios asked.  
"I have a twin brother, back on Earth." I explained. "So I know exactly what it's like for you two to see each other after so long."  
My Helios perched on my shoulder, seeming content. "Thank you, Pyro. I haven't seen my brother since before the Vestals came."  
"Easy, Helios." I murmured, gently petting him. "We are in the company of a Vestal."  
My partner huffed, clearly not caring. Spectra tilted his head. "How harsh. Is there really a need for it?"  
"I don't know what his problem is..." I said. "He must--hrrrk!"  
I fell to my knees, clutching my head. This was not the time to have forgotten my medication.  
Well, well. Look who forgot to take her medication, leaving herself wide open to me. Naga's voice hummed in my head as he tried to take over.  
"Pyro, what's going on?!" Spectra demanded, carefully grabbing my shoulders. "What's happening?!"  
"G-get back... Spectra..." I growled, trying to keep control. "I... d-don't want... to hurt... you...!"  
"Pyro..." He sounded genuinely concerned. "Tell me what's going on."  
Yes, Pyro. Tell him. Give him the honor of knowing what caused his demise! Naga roared.  
"No, stop!" I begged. "Leave him alone! ... urgh... Run, Spectra! Please... You're putting yourself in danger..."  
Spectra pulled me to his chest, running a hand through my hair in an almost comforting manner. Naga hissed retreating. I was just realizing the tears running down my face. I had sensed the pain I was in, but I hadn't realized how I was reacting to it. Every muscle burned and strained against Naga's attempt to use my body. The White Bakugan had retreated to the depths of my soul, where he had remained hidden for the past several years. Frightened, I shakily wrapped my arms around my fellow Pyrus Brawler.  
"Pyro, what was that?" Spectra asked gently.  
"It's nothing to worry about..." I lied, looking away. "I just forgot to take my medication."  
"Pyro, that didn't look like nothing to worry about. You were in pain, and your eyes were glowing. It looked like you saw a ghost."  
I paused. I couldn't tell if it was a good idea to tell Spectra something like this--it made me part Bakugan in a sense--but there had to be a level of trust between us. . "Back when Drago became the Perfect Core of New Vestroia, when he defeated Naga, what remained of Naga sealed itself in my soul. He tried to take over back then, and I was able to subdue him with the help of my twin brother... He helped me until the medication I've been taking was completed..."  
"I see. So, by not taking your medication, Naga had a chance to take over... Yet you were able to remain in control and even talk to me." Spectra mused. "Come on. I'll help you walk so you can take your medication."  
Before I could protest, Spectra stood, pulling me to my feet. He guided me back to the room I had been sitting in. I quickly took my medicine, gulping down a bottle of water. "Ah... Thank you, Spectra..."  
He nodded, letting me lean on him. "Just take it easy. You look sore. I'll stay with you."  
"So, you two are a thing!" Shadow yelled.


	4. Revelations

"Now, now, Shadow. Pyro and I aren't dating." Spectra said. "I simply grew concerned when the Bakugan sealed in her soul tried to take over her body."  
"Oh, come on, Shadow. Why would Master Spectra date a human?" Gus said.  
"Well, thanks, Gus!" I remarked. "I really appreciate the confidence boost there!"  
The blue haired Vexos flinched. "I did not mean to offend you. I simply meant that--"  
"Calm down. I was playing." I huffed a laugh, looking away. "I'm a pale freak..."  
"Pyro..." My Helios said. "That's not necessarily true. Yes, you're pale, but..."  
"Sorry...." I murmured. "When you hear something your whole life, you start to believe it... I should have been over these insecurities...."  
I quickly got up and left the room, my partner staying with me. I just couldn't face the others at a time like this. I had faced these insecurities and won back in the Doom Dimension. I had Brawled a projection of Shun in order to prove myself to the Legendary Warrior, Darkus Exedra. The projection of my twin had fed my insecurities, reminding me of how he was constantly protecting me and how I was quick to retreat. I had always hidden my face when I could--not to protect myself from sunlight, but to avoid having people giving me a hard time because of the fact I'm an albino. I had been good at Brawling, but it wasn't ever enough to cover myself from how different I was. I had been just able to realize that I was not defined by my pale skin, white hair and blood red eyes, or the fact that I was limited to healing magic at the time. What had defined me since was my want to help my friends and family, and my more secure, playful nature. So why was I now feeling the old insecurities bubble up.  
I stopped when I reached a room with a mural, panting as tears ran down my face. The mural startled me. It was a Viper Helios, poised for battle. I couldn't help but be alarmed by the image. Before I could open my mouth, the eyes on the painting began to glow.  
"Pyro, are you ok?" A voice asked from behind me. Spectra's voice.  
"I... Are the eyes on that mural... glowing?" I whispered.  
"So, you see the glow?" My fellow Pyrus Brawler said. "Then you've been chosen."  
I perked up, turning to face the male. "Chosen? For what?"  
"A new world order for Vestal and New Vestroia. I will take over New Vestroia by freeing the Bakugan and then defeating the royal family of Vestal." Spectra explained. "I would be more than happy to have you on my side. You're a powerful Brawler, and I highly doubt you would truly abandon your old partners. Join me, Pyro. You and Gus have proven your worth and were chosen for this."  
I tensed at the revelation, narrowing my eyes. "This isn't a trick, right? You're not trying to make me feel better about what I am?"  
"Why would I trick you, Pyro? Having you on my side would not only put me at an advantage, but it would be helpful to the Bakugan. You would rule along side Gus and I. No one would dare look at you as a freak."  
Perhaps it was the fact I had to pretend to trust him, or maybe the time among the Vexos--several weeks and dozens of fan appearances and Brawls--had made me feel a little close to him. It could have been my own insecurities. Or maybe it was a thirst for power caused by Naga that I had never noticed before. Exactly what it was, I couldn't stop myself from opening my mouth:  
"I'll join you, Spectra. Whatever you need from me, just let me know."  
"Good. But you will say nothing to anyone about this. And I mean anyone. Any hint of betrayal will cost you. Gus and I will help you when we can." Spectra said. "Especially because Naga seems to be acting up at any chance he's getting."  
"Understood, Spectra." I said, bowing my head. I couldn't say what had caused me to agree, so I couldn't tell the Resistance. Spectra would reveal himself in time, I was certain. And even if I wasn't doing this out of loyalty, I couldn't risk telling them about Naga possibly being behind this.   
"Welcome to the team, Pyro."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days after the incident with the mural, Gus told me of two of my friends who had come to New Vestroia--Dan and Marucho. He had battled Dan the day before and had come very close to winning Drago. Dan and Drago had barely managed to save themselves. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to believe it. Drago was the Perfect Core. He shouldn't have had a body. And even so, he knew that I was with him and Spectra for Spectra's plans. While I knew Spectra had told him that much, but Gus seemed far more respectful to me than he had before.  
"You don't believe me, Lady Pyro?" Gus asked.  
"I'm reasonably skeptical." I said. "I witnessed Drago becoming the Perfect Core. By all rights, he shouldn't have a body."  
"Then come with me. I will prove it to you." Gus offered.  
I threw on my cloak, pulling my hood up. For the first time, it was to hide my face from being identified, and not to protect myself from the sun. Helios opened on my shoulder. "Pyro, are you sure about this? Could you face your former friends?"  
"I'll be fine, Helios." I said. "I need to see this with my own eyes."  
My partner sighed softly. "You need to be careful."  
I nodded. "I'm aware. Be prepared to Brawl if we have to."  
Gus smirked and led me outside and took me to a waiting spot. I looked at him, my eyes narrowed. Dan approached, clearly hyped.   
"What's wrong, Gus?" Dan said. "You brought back up."  
"Calm yourself. I am here to observe." I said.   
Gus and Dan began to Brawl. It was indeed Drago that Dan was Brawling with. It seemed close, with Dan winning. At least Until Spectra stepped in. It seemed like Dan was going to lose, but at the last minute, a pair of Ventus Bakugan attacked. I was startled to see Shun jump into the Brawl. The wind blew my hood down. My eyes widened, and I quickly looked away. I couldn't look my twin in the face, especially when I knew just how disappointed and angry he was with me. Sometimes, that mystical twin connection was a royal pain.  
"Pyro?!" Shun yelled. "What are you doing?! You once fought for the Bakugan, and now you're fighting to keep them enslaved!"  
"She doesn't have to answer to you." Gus said. "She works with us, now."  
"Gus, don't protect me. Shun is my twin brother. He deserves to know that I turned my back on everything after my adopted family turned their backs on me." I said. "I had to fight to get the medicine I need to keep Naga silent, and even now they don't believe me."  
"So what?! Pyro, what about Black Mage and White Mage?!"  
"What of them?!" I demanded, feeling my heart break. "I haven't seen them since I got here, and even so I have a new partner!"  
It killed me to say that, to lie to my beloved twin brother, and to denounce the family that gave me everything. Shun glared, believing me. I was grateful for that, at least. It was always so hard for me to lie to Shun.  
"Pyro, Black and White Mage meant everything to you." Drago said. "What happened to you that you were so quick to change?"  
"I told you what happened. Not to mention I missed Brawling." I said.  
Boo!  
I shook my head, alarmed by the suddenness of Naga yelling. I hadn't missed a dose, had I? No. I was late to take the pill that kept Naga from doing anything. I muttered as a pain unlike the pain from the last time overtook every inch of my body. My clothes were only adding to the pain. I could barely breathe. I wanted to faint. It felt like the first time that Naga had tried to take over. He had only been testing himself the other day.  
"Pyro!" Spectra yelled, pulling me to his chest.  
"Spectra..." I whispered weakly. "I... Ow.... He's going to take me over! Please get back!"  
Spectra's PoV  
Pyro... I'm not going to leave you. I thought, running a hand through her hair. You're supposed to be my queen, as long as you'd have me. I won't let Naga take you. Just hang in there.  
"Get your hands off of her!" The Ventus Brawler yelled.  
"Why should Master Spectra let her go when Naga will take over her body?" Gus asked. "You should be thankful he cares for her. If he didn't, he would have let Naga win and added her to his collection. She would be yet another Bakugan to be used for Brawling."  
"Pyro, hang in there..." I murmured, refusing to let her go. "I won't let you fall. Not like this. And if you can hear me, Naga, I'm not going to let you have her."  
Pyro leaned closer, her breathing slowly going back to normal. I sighed in relief as the tension left her muscles. The human I had grown attached to seemed content to stay the way she was. She was going to be just fine. She just needed to rest for a while. I wouldn't leave her while she rested.   
A small snore filled the air immediately around me. I looked at Pyro, startled. She had fallen asleep in my arms. I shook my head, carefully lifting the human. She looked so peaceful and content as she rested near me.  
"Gus, come on." I said. "We're going home. While Pyro's asleep, I want you to have one of her pills analyzed so she doesn't run out. She'll need them to avoid this again."  
Gus nodded, following me. When we got back, I placed Pyro in her bed, sitting nearby. She curled up on her side, whimpering softly. Out of sheer curiosity, I rested a hand on her cheek. She seemed to settle down at the contact. I blinked. "Pyro, you don't even know about how I feel about you, and yet you want me to stay in close contact. Are you that afraid of Naga, or did something happen?"  
"Spec... tra..." She muttered in her sleep.  
"If that's what you want, I will stay right here. You focus on resting."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shun's PoV  
"How could Pyro just turn her back on everything that she once stood for?!" Dan yelled. "She sealed away an Ability Card because it would have killed Black Mage, but now--"  
"Pyro was lying." I said softly. "Yes, she feels abandoned by her adopted parents, but they've been on a lot of business trips because her mother is pregnant and they need to take care of these things before the baby is born."  
"Lying?" Drago asked. "But why would she do that? She's a powerful Brawler, and she could do a lot for us. But she's with the Vexos."  
"That's because she's spying on them." Baron remarked. "We needed the help, and she wanted to see her partners safe. She's on our side, but she couldn't show it around Gus and Spectra."  
"That's taking a big risk." Marucho said. "If she's discovered--"  
"I know." I said. "But she's smart and quick. She could probably avoid getting caught, and even if she were to get caught, she could get out of there quickly enough."  
"Are you sure about that?" Drago asked. "Shun, she might avoid getting caught, but the Vexos are smart, too. They won't approach her when she's already so prepared to Brawl on a moment's notice. They'll take her on when she's at her most vulnerable."  
"Yeah. I didn't even think of the possibility of her somehow getting caught when she's on her own." I shuddered. "I hope she knows what she's doing..."


	5. Them Feels

Pyro's PoV  
"Pyro, are you awake?" Spectra's voice asked as I stirred. "How are you feeling?"  
I dragged my eyes open, staring at the masked Vexos in silence. Upon realizing I was no longer in the desert where I had fallen asleep and almost lost myself to Naga, I began to freak out. I had no idea where I was, and I didn't like it.   
"Calm down. You're in you're room." Spectra said calmly. "You're safe. Here. You should take your medicine."  
I blinked when he handed me a glass of water and one of my pills. I gratefully took them, taking the pill. I was happy to know that I was where I belonged. Wait... Where I belonged? I huffed to myself, taking a drink and finishing the water. I was helping the Bakugan, not the Vexos. Yet I still felt safe near Spectra. He had chased off Naga twice. I was still shaken by the attempt, still upset by what I'd said to my brother, but somehow, Spectra was making me feel a little better.  
"I hope you don't mind, but Gus and I borrowed one of your pills so that we could make more." The blonde murmured, running a hand through my hair. "It would be bad if you were to run out."  
"Ah, thank you." I replied, lowering my head. "I appreciate that."  
"Why don't you get cleaned up? It might help you settle down."  
I nodded and stood. My legs were supporting me, at least. It was the least I could ask for, considering everything. I went to my bathroom and started the water, waiting for it to warm up. Helios was kind enough to leave the room as I started to get ready to bathe. I sighed. "Ok, Helios. You're good."  
Helios liked to talk to me when I bathed, and it helped me calm my nerves. I couldn't be anxious in everyone's presence. They had to believe I was one of them. I couldn't let myself be caught by being too nervous to do anything.   
"Are you ok, Pyro?" The Pyrus Bakugan asked. "You seem a little overwhelmed today."  
"You mean other than with Naga?" I muttered. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I know why I'm here, but... Helios, how do you feel, knowing your twin is with Spectra?"  
"A little conflicted. I want to help the others, and I know you do, too. But I also want to be with my twin and have things back to the way they were before the Vestals appeared."  
"I see... Helios, do you think it's possible to develop feelings for someone on the opposite side of a war? Even though you're supposed to hate them and--" I said, tensed.  
"You've fallen for Spectra, haven't you?" Helios asked. He should have sounded angry or at least a little upset with me. Yet he sounded like he had something of an understanding with me. It sounded like he knew.   
"Yeah... I wish I could say that I wasn't in love, or that I joined him so that I could make things a little easier to monitor everything... but I can't say that." I sighed, closing my eyes. "And to make it worse, what I'm doing will only hurt him... Maybe I should quit while I'm ahead. While I can still leave without doing any damage."  
"And what of the Bakugan, Pyro? You have to be strong. You can do this. If you're in love, so be it. You can power through this. You said he doesn't seem to have any loyalty to the Vexos. So use that to your favor and get him on our side."  
"Helios, I can't do that. I'll expose myself, and you know it. I have to play this by ear." I remarked.  
"No matter what you do, Pyro, I will be at your side to help you." Helios replied.  
"Thank you, Helios." I smiled. "You know how to make a Brawler feel better. Now, I'm going to step out."  
Helios retreated to my room. I stepped out, dried off, and got dressed. when I got to my room, there was a knock. I opened the door to see Gus.  
"Lady Pyro, I haven't disturbed you, have I?" The Subterra Brawler asked.  
"Not at all." I replied. "Is something wrong?"  
"Master Spectra wants you to wear these and meet him by his room." He handed me a white dress, some silvery heels, and a ruby necklace  
"May I ask why?" I said.  
"He didn't tell me." Gus replied calmly. "Please, just do it."  
"Very well. Give me fifteen minutes to get ready." I slipped back into my room and got changed. The dress was short, but it had a train that dragged on the ground behind me. It had sequins that reflected the light that hit it from every angle. There were no sleeves or straps, but it was comfortable. The shoes fit perfectly, making it easy to walk in them--well, for heels. And the necklace had the same color as my eyes. I couldn't help but smile as I braided my hair. The moment I was done, I stepped out, with Helios resting on my shoulder.  
Gus bowed politely and led me to Spectra's room. "She's ready, Master Spectra."  
Spectra stepped out of his room. He was dressed normally, but his normal clothes were nice enough for whatever he had planned. He left his mask on, but I said nothing about it. It made no sense, but I wasn't about to complain. The mask was warm and familiar to me.  
"Well, white does look nice on you, Pyro." Spectra said. "I was hoping you'd join me for dinner. I know of a nice little steakhouse not to far from here."  
"That sounds lovely." I said, suddenly feeling very shy. "Is it ok if I bring Helios? I'd feel better if I had him with me."  
"Of course."  
"Thank you, Spectra." I murmured, lowering my head.  
"There is no need to be so shy, Pyro." The Pyrus Brawler chuckled, offering a hand.   
"Forgive me. I don't mean to offend you."  
"Offend him?" His Helios said. "Please. He finds it adorable. Come on. Before the sweetness makes me sick."  
I couldn't help but giggle when Spectra blushed slightly. It was just adorable. I took Spectra's hand, relaxing.  
"Well then. Let's go." Spectra said.  
I followed him, trying to hide my emotions, but for some reason, it just felt right to be so close to him. I wasn't sure I liked that. Helios said that he supported me, but I would be betraying my dearest friends and family. I sighed to myself. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way. I was doing what I had to for the Bakugan. There was nothing more to it. Save for emotions. Always emotions.   
"Is everything ok, Pyro?" My Helios asked.  
"I'm fine, Helios." I said, smiling. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
Helios huffed, but remained on my shoulder. I knew he was being a little protective, but I was still a little concerned. The Pyrus Bakugan had made it very clear that he didn't trust Spectra much, if at all. Not that he had many reasons to. While Spectra had saved me from Naga twice, that wasn't a reason for a Bakugan to have complete faith in someone who was helping to keep the other Bakugan enslaved. It was enough reason for me to have a lot of trust in the male Vestal. No matter what his motives for helping me were, he had still done so. I couldn't exactly hate him.  
Spectra led me into a restaurant and had us seated. He seemed quite content. I looked away after we placed our orders, feeling a little nervous. Maybe it was the fact that there was something of a crowd--something I would honestly say I wasn't a fan of.  
"Pyro, I have something I've been meaning to ask you." The Pyrus Brawler, catching the attention of several people surrounding us.  
"What is it?" I asked, perking up.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me. I've been meaning to ask you, but there hasn't been a good moment."  
"Wait, are you sure you're asking the right person?" I remarked. "I mean--"  
"Yes, I'm sure I'm asking the right person, Pyro. You should stop putting yourself down." Spectra said.  
"If you're sure, then yes." I shyly lowered my head. It didn't feel like he was just messing with me, but I couldn't help but be shy. This time, I knew it was my feelings that had guided me to my decision.  
Several people at the surrounding tables either started cheering or making sounds of disappointment. I blushed and covered my face with my hands. It was so embarrassing to have people applauding my relationship status. And then there were the fangirls and fanboys who were disappointed by the fact Spectra and I were now together. I wasn't sure what to make of that.  
"Great. Now we have to deal with overly excited fans." Spectra's Helios said stubbornly.  
"Well, if your Brawler had chosen to be more private about this, that wouldn't be an issue." My Helios replied.   
"Boys, calm down." I said. "We have to deal with the media, anyways."  
"I hadn't even considered the media." Spectra chuckled. "I guess you have a point, Pyro. We can deal with that later, though. For now, let's enjoy dinner."


End file.
